


The Locker Room Rule

by rockliff (orphan_account)



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-14
Updated: 2011-12-14
Packaged: 2017-12-12 10:03:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/rockliff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Sam, who asked for “Kurt watches Blaine change in the locker room” fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Locker Room Rule

They change on opposite sides of the locker room. It’s a rule they’ve made for themselves since Blaine transferred, something mentioned only briefly after their first gym class together and avoided since; Blaine takes the locker side, Kurt takes the sink side, and they wait for each other at the door once they’re showered and dressed.

Since the night after WSS, things have changed between them. The idea of nudity isn’t scary anymore, or strange, or uncomfortable; it’s becoming more natural with every date spent in the back of Blaine’s car or the hurried half-hour intervals that they’re left alone in Kurt’s room with the door closed. 

Surprisingly, it’s Kurt that wants to reconsider the locker room rule. Blaine’s a bit taken aback, considering only a month ago this beautiful boy would blush if Blaine’s fingers happened to sneak beneath the hem of his sweater and graze the smooth skin of his belly. 

“It’s nothing we haven’t seen before,” Kurt speaks in a hushed tone as they jog their laps together. The statement sends off a ton of little sparks in Blaine’s mind, little flashes of memory - Kurt’s shoulder blades, the curve of his spine, the jut of his hipbones, the soft, barely-there hairs on this thighs - he trips on a rock and barely catches himself.

“I’m just… not sure if it’s a good idea,” Blaine murmurs once he’s steady on his feet again, “It might make the other guys uncomfortable…”

Kurt makes that noise that tends to slip out when he’s irritated and a bit aloof, not quite a squawk and not quite a sigh. He picks up his pace a little bit (Blaine’s not dumb, he knows Kurt’s been keeping himself back at Blaine’s pace and this is his normal stride), and Blaine sprints to keep up. “You know I don’t mean it like that, I just…” he lowers his voice. “I don’t know if I could control myself, you know? Seeing you shower and change.”

Kurt grunts non-committally just as Bieste blows her whistle to tell them to hit the showers, and Kurt runs four strides ahead of Blaine.

***

Kurt, as always, is clean and dressed ten minutes before Blaine’s finished in the shower. He peeks over past the sinks during his post-gym facial scrubbing regimen to check sometimes, just a peek, never letting himself catch more than a glimpse if Blaine is, indeed, there. 

But this time, when Kurt peeks over with a face freshly rinsed (and tingling with a cool prickling sensation, bless the creators of microbeads), he doesn’t look away when he sees Blaine’s back. It’s still wet, beads of water running over the muscle, trailing down, down, down to the start of the crisp white towel around his hips.  _Low_  on his hips. He stares at the curve of Blaine’s ass beneath it and his mouth literally begins to water.

And Blaine just reaches into his locker, pulls out his deodorant stick and rubs it under his arms (that smell, the Old Spice scent, the one he doesn’t know quite as well freshly as he does after physical exertion). Then he tugs the towel off himself and Kurt has an eyeful of his boyfriend’s perfect ass and thighs while Blaine rubs the towel over his wet curls.

Kurt’s pants feel overwhelmingly, impossibly tighter than before. He listens, not hearing anything but his own laboured breath and Blaine messing around in his locker, looking for his clothes.

It’s a snap decision, one made with his dick and not with his brain, but Kurt moves quickly and quietly from his place by the sinks to the lockers. He scoots around the bench and presses himself to Blaine’s back.

Blaine reacts how Kurt thought he would, with a flail and a “What-” before realizing it’s Kurt. He relaxes, then tenses again. “Kurt, what are you doing…”

“Shh,” Kurt hisses in his ear. His hands are smoothing over Blaine’s chest and stomach, nails grazing his hips, and his lips rub aimlessly over the side of Blaine’s neck. “Don’t want anyone to hear.”

“But-” his words fizzle into a groan held back behind tight lips, mostly escaping through the nose. Kurt’s right hand has found Blaine’s cock and his left is twisting gently at one of Blaine’s nipples.

Kurt’s hand moves in long, tight strokes and he rasps, “Relax. Let me, please, Blaine.” He slowly lets go and slides down to his knees, giving Blaine’s ass a little bite before turning him around by the hips.

Blaine’s dick is more than half hard now, bitter but clean to the taste when Kurt licks at the head and Blaine lets the back of his head hit the locker door behind him. Kurt hums and takes him down halfway, then pulls off again. “We have to be fast, probably don’t have long…”

“Of course we don’t have time, we don’- oh…” Blaine’s words are cut short once again as Kurt begins tightly jerking the base in his fist with his mouth firmly around the rest of the length; his head bobs quick, his mouth uses perfect suction, and his tongue works rapid, sporadic patterns against the sensitive spot beneath the head. Kurt is literally using every trick he’s learned regarding what makes Blaine lose it. 

Unsurprisingly, it doesn’t take long. With just a little more pressure, Blaine is clawing back at the lockers, his jaw dropped open and his eyes shut tight as he tries to keep it to a stage-whisper: “Kurt, I’m coming, I’m gonna come-“

Kurt keeps sucking, relentless, barely slowing down when he hears Blaine choke back a whine and his mouth is suddenly flooded with his boyfriend’s cum. Shot by shot, he takes it, swallowing, barely choking at all at the volume of it (a welcome change - Kurt’s prior attempts at swallowing have ended in coughing fits and nasal issues and other such unpleasantries). He’s focused on this and only this. 

Above him, Blaine is a quaking mess, clinging to the lockers for dear life, his thighs trembling to keep him upright. Kurt gently pulls away from Blaine’s body and licks his lips as he stands to press a slow, languid kiss to his boyfriend’s lips.

When Blaine’s eyes finally open, Kurt’s holding out Blaine’s change of clothes. 

“Sorry about that,” he says, “I guess I was the one to lose control. Maybe we  _should_  keep changing on other sides of the locker room.” His tone sounds serious and maybe a little scripted, but he’s smirking, and his eyes are dancing, playful. 

“You know what?” Blaine croaks after a few moments, taking the clothes from Kurt, “Maybe you were right, maybe… maybe it’s okay.”

Kurt laughs. “I’ll meet you by the door, just like always.”


End file.
